Ein Date?
by Feilian
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte zu Weihnachten. Blaise x Ginny. Fluff


**Ein Date? **

Er suchte sie jetzt schon seit geschlagen drei Stunden und hatte sich sogar erniedrigt zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu wandern und dort einen Erstklässler nach ihr zu schicken.

Das Kind war ziemlich verschreckt vor dem großen bösen Slytherin und brachte zur Verstärkung einen großen nervenden Gryffindor mit als er zurückkehrte.

„Zabini, hör auf unsere Erstklässler zu verschrecken. Es ist schon schlimm genug dich hier anzutreffen."

Blaise starrte den Siebtklässler, mit dem er die Hälfte seiner Unterrichtsfächer teilte, abschätzend an und hob nur sarkastisch seine Augenbraue.

„Nur weil Gryffindor dieses Jahr ein Paar Weichlinge bekommen hat, ist es doch nicht meine Schuld, dass sie Slytherins fürchten. Gib lieber Malfoy die Schuld."

Der Ire lachte leise und schüttelte dann Blaise Hand freundschaftlich.

„Da hast du leider Recht.", stimmte ihm Seamus Finnigan überein. Der Erstklässler an seiner Seite sah die beiden ängstlich an und rannte davon. Das brachte die beiden in einen weiteren Schwall von Lachanfällen. Dem Jungen würde sowieso niemand glauben, dass sich Blaise Zabini und Seamus Finnigan gut verstanden.

„Du suchst Ginny?", erkundigte sich Seamus mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. Der Ire verhielt sich ab und zu so als wäre er ein Slytherin, denn dieses durchschauende Lächeln und das unterdrückte Lachen waren zwar noch nicht professionell genug, aber der Ansatz war da. Vielleicht war das der Grund warum Blaise sich mit dem Gryffindor verstand. Denn listig war dieser junge Mann auf jeden Fall.

Blaise nickte und war sich der Lage mal wieder überdeutlich bewusst. Es war zwar kein offenes Geheimnis aber dennoch wussten seines Achtens schon genug Menschen von seiner Vorliebe für eine bestimmte Gryffindor.

„Sie hatte einen Streit mit ihrem Bruder. Ich glaube sie hat sich Harrys Besen geliehen und ist raus zum Feld gegangen. Also husch, husch mit dir. Und wehe du wagst es sie auch nur schlecht zu behandeln, Blaise. Ich kenne genug Wege um mich an dir zu rächen." Seamus spielte gefährlich mit dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand und Blaise hob die Hände in überdramatischer Weise bevor er lachend davon schritt.

Hoffentlich hatte es sich gelohnt drei Stunden durch die verschiedensten Winkel des riesigen Schlosses zu irren nur um eine Frau zu suchen um dann jetzt in diese verdammte Kälte des Winters zum Quidditchfeld zu marschieren. Merlin behüte Finnigan, wenn dieser gelogen hätte. Die Rache von einem Zabini konnte man kaum entgehen. Blaise lebte da seine Hauseigenschaften nur zu gerne aus.

Der junge Italiener wanderte diesmal zielstrebig die Treppen hinunter zu den Haupttoren von Hogwarts und verließ die wunderbare Wärme des Schlosses um von dicken weißen Flocken begrüßt zu werden, die ihm mit einem eisigen Wind entgegenschlugen.

Es war das beste Wetter um im Bett zu bleiben und unter normalen Umständen hätte der Slytherin das auch so gemacht. Denn erstens war er ein absoluter Sommermensch, der in der Winterzeit sein Bett am meisten schätzte und zweitens hatte er die ganze Nacht kaum geschlafen.

Sein schwarzes Haar wurde durch die eisigen Wogen noch zerzauster doch unter diesen Umständen machte er sich nicht einmal die Mühe es wieder zu glätten, was grundsätzlich eh ein schwieriges Unterfangen war.

Der Schnee lag bereits seit Tagen und jeden Tag kam eine neue Schicht hinzu. Dementsprechend verfluchte er sein Glück, dass er sein mit mehreren Wärmezaubern umwobene Jacke im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin vergessen hatte.

Fröstelnd erreichte er sein Ziel. Doch von dem gesuchten Objekt der Begierde war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Finnigan würde leiden, Am besten im Unterricht Zaubertränke, da lief er selbst wenigstens nicht Gefahr Nachsitzen zu müssen. Seine Lippen umspielte bereits ein hinterhältiges Grinsen als er sich ausmalte was er dem armen Gryffindor doch alles antun könnte.

Ein Quaffel flog zielstrebig auf ihn zu und Blaise, der ihn erst im letzten Moment sah unterdrückte gerade noch so einen femininen Schrei der seiner Kehle entfahren wollte und obwohl er absolut keine Fähigkeiten für Quidditch beherbergte fing er den mörderischen Ball.

Seine silbernen Augen musterten den Gegenstand in seinen Händen bevor er beruhigt ausatmete. Draco hatte die Angewohnheit ihn mit einem Schnatz zu ärgern, den er nur allzu gerne im Slytherin Schlafsaal fliegen ließ. Da er aber einen Quaffel hielt wusste er wenigstens, dass er nicht gerade vom jüngsten Malfoy geärgert wurde.

Die dicken weißen Flocken versperrten ihn jedoch weitere Sicht auf seine Umgebung und er hörte nur das entfernte Fluchen. Blaise folgte der Stimme und kurz darauf erblickte er die rotgoldene Tracht der Gryffindor Quidditchmannschaft.

„Suchst du den hier?", fragte er höflich. Blaue Augen trafen seine silbernen und die jüngere Frau mühte sich durch den Kniehohen Schnee zu ihm. Ihre roten Haare waren in einen unordentlichen Zopf geknotet. Die mit Sommersprossen versehenen Wangen waren rot angehaucht durch den kalten Wind und die Lippen waren leicht bläulich gefärbt.

„Zabini?" Sie gab offenkundig zu, dass sie absolut nicht mit ihm gerechnet hatte. In seinen Händen hielt er den verfluchten Ball, den sie gesucht hatte.

„Was machst du hier?" Der Slytherin sah sie etwas irritiert an. Er selbst sah etwas eingefroren aus und mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln begutachtete sie seine doch spärliche Kleidung.

„Ich hab dich gesucht.", gab er mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln zu und erfreute sich an dem irritierten Gesichtsausdruck der süßen Gryffindor, die mit dem Besen den Schneebedeckten Boden erreichte und in diesem bis zu den Knien versank.

„Mich?", fragte sie spöttisch, als wäre es der größte Witz aller Zeiten. Nun war es Blaise der sie verwirrt ansah, doch er nickte seinen Kopf nachdrücklich um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen.

„Ich bin nicht in der Laune mich auch noch mit einem Slytherin zu streiten. Gib mir also bitte den Quaffel und du kannst das ganze Feld für dich alleine haben um hier zu erfrieren." Ihre Gesichtszüge hatten sich verhärtet und Blaise blickte ihr stumm entgegen.

„Wer hat gesagt, ich will streiten? Ich bin nicht Draco.", gab er mürrisch von sich und überkreuzte seine Arme über seiner Brust um sich etwas mehr Wärme zu verschaffen. Hielt den Quaffel aber geschützt, so dass Ginny ihn nicht so einfach erreichen konnte.

„So weit ich weiß bist du ‚Bestfriends mit Malfoy. So was muss abfärben." Ihre Augen funkelten ihn herausfordernd an und er könnte schwören das Draco eher auf sie abgefärbt hatte. Ihr Temperament hatte ihn jedoch leider schon immer angezogen.

„Ganz ruhig, Ginny. Ich bin nicht deswegen hier, aber wie mir scheint ist es unmöglich mit dir normal zu reden, deswegen versuche ich es besser ein andermal." Blaise Augen waren neutral als er ihr den Ball reichte und sich dann umwandte und mit dem Gedanken an ein wohlig warmes Bett wieder in Richtung Schloss bewegte.

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen. Hatte sie richtig gehandelt oder war ihre schlechte Laune mal wieder an der falschen Person zum Ausdruck gekommen? Mit einem Seufzer drehte sie sich in Richtung Umkleidekabine als eine schwarze Eule um sie herumflog und sie erwartungsvoll anstarrten.

Das Tier setzte sich erfreut auf den ausgestreckten Arm von Ginny die das Federvieh argwöhnisch ansah. Konnte man sie heute nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. War es denn noch nicht genug, dass Ron heute seinen gesamten Frust an ihr ausgelassen hatte, obwohl er sauer auf Hermione war und nicht wirklich auf sie. Obwohl mittlerweile war er vermutlich auch auf sie sauer.

Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie der Eule den Brief ab den es im Schnabel hielt.

‚_Ginerva Weasley,_

_wenn du nicht wenigstens einmal die Güte hättest meinem besten Freund dein Ohr zu leihen dann könnte ich ganz in Ruhe meiner Tätigkeit als Schulsprecher nachgehen, aber nein…_

_Nimm also gefälligst dein Temperament zusammen und hör Blaise wenigstens zu. Und wenn du Hermione Granger auch nur von diesem Brief erzählst dann freu dich schon auf wunderbare Stunden mit Professor Snape._

_Draco Malfoy'_

Ginnys Augen stierten zu dem Schloss wo sie den verfluchten Slytherin vermutete, der ihr so einen schönen Brief geschrieben hatte.

Fluchend nahm sie ihren Besen und bahnte sich ihren Weg zum Schloss und ließ den Quaffel vergessen auf dem Feld nahe der Kabinen.

„ZABINI!" Der besagte Mann stand gerade mal vor den Eingangstoren zum Schloss und zuckte unmerklich zusammen bei dem ärgerlichen Ausruf seines Namens. Das sollte nicht sein Tag werden. Seufzend drehte er sich zu Ginny die nach Luft japsend von dem Besen stieg.

„Erklär mir was das bedeutet?" Zornesröte lag auf ihren Wangen und ihre Lippen hatten den Blauschimmer verloren. Wenigstens _ihr_ war nicht mehr kalt. Sie reichte ihm den Brief und wartete geduldig, bis er ihn auch vollständig gelesen hatte.

„Entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss meinen Mitschüler umbringen gehen." Er sah ihr nicht einmal in die Augen doch Ginny sah das Furcht einflößende Blitzen in diesen und in diesem Moment hegte sie sogar ein bisschen Mitgefühl für den blonden Slytherinprinzen.

Doch Blaise kam keine zwei Meter als Ginny ihm am Ärmel ergriff.

„Was wolltest du mit mir bereden? Danach kannst du Malfoy gerne schlachten und die Schule mit seinen Gedärmen dekorieren. Aber was, Blaise, willst du von mir?" Sie hatte sich scheinbar soweit wieder beruhigt, dass ihre Stimme nicht mehr so vorwurfsvoll klang.

Silberne Seelenspiegel blickten ihr in die Augen und Blaise atmete tief durch.

„Eigentlich hatte ich mir das alles etwas anders vorgestellt, aber ich wollte dich eigentlich um ein Date zu den Weihnachtsfestlichkeiten bitten, da ich bemerkt habe, dass du dieses Jahr in Hogwarts bleibst. Aber nun gehe ich Malfoy vernichten." Für so eine beschämende Aktion würde der junge Mann stark leiden müssen.

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" Ginny sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Sie biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe als sie auf seine Antwort wartete.

„Eigentlich meinte ich das ernst." Blaise blickte auf die Frau nieder. Malfoy konnte warten.

„Aber du bist ein Slytherin, du bist gut aussehend und du könntest jede haben, warum mich?", fragte sie zögerlich und streifte sich durch ihr nasses mit Schnee übersätes Haar.

Blaise nieste abrupt.

Ein weiterer Windhauch erfasste die beiden Jugendlichen, die sich noch immer vor den Toren aufhielten, doch keiner machte Anstalten sich nach drinnen zu begeben, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass beide froren.

„Warum sollte ich jemand anderen als Partnerin zum Fest haben, wenn ich die perfekte Partnerin bereits gefunden habe?" Sprachlos sah Ginny den grinsenden Slytherin an.

„Aber niemand, hat mich dieses Jahr gefragt. Niemand hat Interesse an mir." Die Unsicherheit der jüngeren Frau war deutlich zu spüren und Blaise lächelte aufmunternd.

„Hat mich auch eine Menge Aufwand gekostet deine ganzen Verehrer aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Ich hätte dich auch früher gefragt, aber irgendwie hat es bislang nie die Chance dafür gegeben. Entweder dein Bruder war mir im Weg oder du warst unauffindbar." Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine.

„Ginerva Weasley, würdest du mir die Ehre geben, mich übermorgen zum Fest zu begleiten?"

Das Gesicht der Frau war knallrot und Blaise fürchtete, dass sie ihm eine scheuern würde, weil er die Hälfte der männlichen Bevölkerung von Hogwarts bestochen hatte die Finger von seinem Mädchen zu lassen.

„Warum die ganze Mühe? Du hättest doch nur Fragen brauchen." Ihre Augen waren auf den Schnee gerichtet und es traf sie unerwartet, als warme Lippen die ihrigen eroberten.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann zog die Frau zu sich in eine Umarmung und ignorierte den Fakt, dass Ginny's Kleidung nass und kalt gegen sein bereits durchnässtes Hemd rieben und der vermutlich eines dieser schrecklichen Tränke von Pomfrey trinken müsste um Weihnachten nicht im Bett zu verbringen. Alles was zählte war die zärtliche Erwiderung des Kusses den er sich doch so sehr erträumt hatte.

„Wofür war das?", fragte sie als sie sich nach einer Weile trennten um nach Luft zu ringen.

Mit einer Bewegung deutete er nach oben zu dem steinernen Bogen der sich über ihnen zäumte und die Ausläufer des Schlosses bildete. Ein ganzes Bündel verschneiter Mistelzweige hing daran befestigt und es entlockte Ginny ein herzliches Lachen.

„Das war dann hoffentlich die positive Antwort zu meiner Bitte?"

Ginny lachte erneut nickte mit ihrem Kopf.


End file.
